


Lion Heart

by ErinWantsToWrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Homophobic Language, I actually don't kill someone in the fic, Langst, M/M, More tags to come later, Voltron, cursing, hawaiin hunk, it has a happy ending i promise, lance aged down au, more tags to come, paladins learn more about Lance, tw: emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinWantsToWrite/pseuds/ErinWantsToWrite
Summary: Lance can't remember. He doesn't know where he is, why he's on this strange planet- yeah a planet that isn't earth- he's just fourteen! Why was he here? Where was his mom? His big sister? Why was this giant, mechanical, blue lion comforting him? Why were these people talking to him through a helmet, even if he couldn't answer? How does he get out of this suit-Who are those purple dudes outside of the lion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).



> So this is my second fic! I don't own Voltron- obviously. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've also decided that Tommino is my favorite person so this work is also dedicated to them! <3 seriously go check out their stories it's great.

Lisandro's head hurt, like really bad. 

He lifted a shaky hand to his forehead, letting out a smile hiss of pain. Was he sick? Oh he hated being sick. He didn't hear any of his family around, his older siblings weren't screaming at eachother for various stupid reasons, and his mom wasn't cooking. 

Lisandro peeked open his eyes, wondering why there was a soft blue light in his room. Wait, where was he?

This wasn't his room. Lisandro panicked, sitting up quickly in the seat. 

He looked around, panicking. He was in some kid of ship- the pilot seat clearly. He was in front of plenty of controls- this was something he only heard about in the books he reads at the local library. 

There were windows in front of him, showing him that there were dark purple-were those clouds or waves- above him, cratered blue rocks. The ship he's in was in one large crater, and he could see various purple ships skidding under the clouds every other second, bright flashes of light hitting light like a thunderstorm. 

Lisandro heard talking. He looked around the space of ship, dread in his heart. Why was he here? He fell asleep after "talking" to his stepfather, and now he was watching the sky fighting. 

He started to walk across the room, looking down at the large armor- shaking when he realized it was covered in blood, that the floor had sticky, still wet blood on the ground. Lisandro thought he was about to throw up whatever was in his stomach. 

Lisandro found it, what was making the voices. A helmet too large for him, buzzing with panicked yells and English language. Lisandro only knew a little english- he had to learn if he wanted to get into the Garrison- so he picked up on a few things.

"Lance where are you? We need your ice-" there was another word Lance didn't know. The man on the end was yelling for someone. Lisandro assumed it was him. He used Lance as an American name, since the American tourists had trouble pronouncing it right. 

What does he do? He doesn't speak English- he can only pick up a few words! How could he ask what was happening? Why he was here? Who were the various different people screaming for "Lance stop goofing off and get up here!"

Lisandro sat in the floor of the ship, not wanting to look at the blood on the ground. He's scared- he's really scared. These people are telling at him. He doesn't know how to fly a ship! He wants to help- but he's scared! He doesn't want to do this-

Lisandro felt a wave of calm spread over the back of his mind, like a blanket. There weren't words spoken, but it was like a hug from his mom. 

An image of a lion, of an older man that looked like him flying around- the lion was talking to him?

There was an emotion of warning, and another image hit him. 

The older boy- Lisandro was guessing was him since that's what this crazy lion, ship? Being. That this being was telling him. Lisandro was yelling into his helmet, got mad as the voices on the other end clearly said "shut up." Lisandro was used to that, but apparently he was ticked off, and he flung the helmet across the place. Older him was swerving through other ships- why was he fighting alone? He clearly needed backup, there were the enemy ships overwhelming him. 

The Blue lion was hit- metal flying in different places, a ghost pain.

Older him was in his chair, trying to reach his helmet. There was so much blood- the lion panicked when he passed out-

The lion reversed his age, only trying to take his body back in time to before the bad injury, but because she had taken a hit too, it went back too far. 

But how is he supposed to tell the other- Blue purred in his head- paladins? How was he supposed to tell the other paladins what was wrong, if he didn't know English?

It was hard to wrap his head around it all. He fell asleep after a disaster of a family dinner, and now he was supposedly fighting in a war millions of miles away from his family? Where his stepdad could hurt the others?

Lisandro-Lance started panicking again.

That is, until Blue's calm feelings relaxed him. 

An image of outside the Lion. 

Lisandro was "told" by Blue that there were minor damages outside, nothing she couldn't handle now. But, a sense of danger. The- uh, Galra? The Galra were going to get the lion and hurt him if he fix a couple wires behind her main engine. Lisandro knows wires, he studied them so he could work on getting in the Galaxy Garrison! 

Thankful he could be useful to his lion friend, he stood up on top of the chair, jumping and hitting open a latch above him. He grabbed onto the edges, pulling himself up steadily. 

It was darker here, but Blue turned in blue lights so that Lisandro could see. He thanked her, and started working in fixing the wires back the way they were supposed to go. 

When he was done, the lion said her thanks, which was a combination of grateful and other sweets feelings sent his way. 

The low rumble of the battle in the sky was heard, and he could also hear the sharp chatter of the other paladins through the helmet. 

Lisandro closed the hatch, settled in the chair, and put the helmet on his head. He made sure that he was strapped in.

Blue was not going to fight, certainly not. Not with her paladin in this state. She hopefully was telling Lisandro- her precious paladin- that it was temporary, only a few days, and then he'll be okay. She wouldn't let the other paladins upset him in this state.

Lisandro tightened his grip on the seat as Blue stood up on her own, and sent him a warning they were about to take off towards- the Castle of Lions?

And then Blue reached for the skies, right between the enemy ships, daring any if them to touch her or her paladin. His side was clear, he took down all he could before the accident. 

"Lance!" There were cries of relief. "Where were you!" (At least that was the gist if what he heard.) 

Blue sent anger through the "connection" the paladins had. Pure anger, towards them, towards herself, but mostly towards them. Her pilot had needed assistance, and they had turned him off. He would have died if not for her helping her paladin at the last second she could. 

"Lance? Where are you going?" "Why do I feel like someone's really mad." (Lisandro was really hoping he was translating then right. They were talking really fast. Thankfully, Blue was filling the gaps.)

"The Blue Lion is piloting itself!" A new voice chimed in. "It's headed for the castle."

"Lance get a hold of your lion! We need to form voltron!" An angry voice spat through the comms. 

Lisandro was sorry! He didn't mean to mess up. 

He watched Blue land in her hangar, sitting in a defensive position and sending calming vibes Lisandro's way. Not her Lion Cubs fault. The other members were not understanding. They didn't know what they were saying. 

Lisandro still felt bad. What if the others were hurt?

His eyes watched the blood on the floor, it was drying around the edges. It made him feel sick. 

What if that happened to the other paladins?

Blue said it wouldn't, he had nothing to worry about. He sure hoped so.

-

Lisandro listened to the battle until it ended, he was silent. His team was really angry with him, which he felt bad about. 

The hangar doors opened, and they stormed in, all various different emotions splayed on their faces.

Lisandro turned on the button that would let him hear them. 

"Lance! Get out here right no-"

The Blue Lion was up in an instant, her face level with them all, dangerously growling and fiercely waiting to pounce. The woman who spoke first was being protected by a ginger haired man, the other paladins taking steps back an looking wary. The man with white and black hair, clearly looking too old for his age, took a step forward.

"Lance! What is the meaning of this!? Get out of the lion and face me now!" He demanded.

"Azul, no las lastimes!" Lisandro told her, not wanting for her to get in trouble. "Por favor! Azul, esta bien, estoy bien!" 

Blue stood still for a moment, then sat upright, looking tall and angry as she glared at the paladins. Her particle barrier went up.

"Lance!" The woman shouted angrily. "Get out here now! You left your team in the heat of battle, and you don't even explain yourself!" Oh no, she looked sounded like his stepdad, but he can't make that comparison! She isn't like him! Don't panic, Lisandro.

"Azul..." Lisandro pet her control board. "Déjame hablar con ellos, por favor." 

He asked to talk with them. She was wary, but then he said he'll be in the barrier, so nothing will happen. He'll be okay.

She reluctantly dropped her head down, and Lisandro shakily stood up. He realized they'll see just how much blood he's covered in. How much red blood is dmeared on the white and blue helmet. How small he looked. He wasn't tall like older him, so the suit was baggy. He looked like a child (but he's fourteen, so he isnt!!)

He unsteadily made his way to the end of the mouth of the lion.

His team was looking away, clearly angry. 

Lisandro stepped out of the lion, feeling the warm engery of Blue keeping his warm, making him feel safe. 

He wobbled over towards the barrier. He pressed a shaky hand on the blue wall, knocking with his left hand.

His team turned.

"Lance! You have a lot of explaining to do! I can not believe a paladin of Voltron acting like-"

Lisandro flinched. He felt like the aftermath of having all those wounds. His entire body felt weak, he looked sickly, and he was sure the team noticed his suddenly being shorter than them. (Except the girl his age. Still taller.) 

"Por favor perdóname, no estaba tratando de molestarte." 

"Lance?" The big yellow one panicked. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you so short? You sound younger, too?" He was rambling.

Blue grumbled, angrily letting up a screen above Lisandro's head.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIDNT MEAN TO UPSET YOU." Flashed on the screen, translating to English for them. 

"Azul me salvó." 

"BLUE SAVED ME."

"Solo necesitaba ayuda." Lisandro's knees felt weak, Blue twitching. She told him he needed to come back. He pressed on. "¿Por qué no me ayudaste?" 

"I JUST NEEDED HELP. WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?" 

Blue put up the image of the cockpit. It looked bad in there, like the movie Lance had seen, that gave him nightmares for months after he had seen it. When it was his own blood, it made it ten times worse. 

The paladins paled, the two "Alteans" also.

Blue showed them more; Lance bleeding out, him trying to reach his comms. Him yelling for help. Lance passing out in the chair, bleeding onto the ground and having blood stain his suit, his skin no longer tan but becoming more pale.

The big yellow one cried, puked, cried, then puked again as the video changed. The other looked ready to do the same. 

Blue showed Lance trying to reverse Lance's injuries back far enough for him to not die on her. Her precious paladin, the bravest boy, was not going to die on her. The reversal messing up. 

Lisandro waking up in a state of panic, almost in tears as the fourteen year old was doing so much and he's just woken up. Holding the comms, hearing the English voices telling at him. Looking sick when he sees the blood, scared. Fixing the wires even though he shouldn't be the one having to do this on his own. 

Lisandro listening to the other paladins yelling at him, not being able to answer back because of the language gap

Blue switched back to translator. 

Lisandro waited for them to say something, but they were all speechless. So he pushed himself away from the wall, nearly falling over. He held his head, feeling dizzy, as he stumbled towards his lion. His friend. His familio. Blue cared for him. 

He hugged her jaw, making his way to sitting in her mouth, and pushing himself, that for the sake of a dramatic entrance, he had to go back into the cockpit and just avoid the blood. His blood.

"We're so sorry, Lance. We shouldn't have- we should have known- we shouldn't have cut you off-" 

Lisandro turned back, his glare making the other paladins' guilty looks even guiltier. Allura (as what per Blue was informing him) was on the verge of tears. He didn't feel sorry for her. She doesn't get to cry. If she really had cared for lance, they would have helped him. They didn't come help him.


	2. Lisandro likes Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisandro talks to Hunk over breakfast. Is his older self really like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not the best writer so why do you all love this??? Thanks so much!?!? Also, sorry that I don't update often!! I'm trying!!

Lisandro slept in Blue that night. Cramped in the chair, his legs stretched out to avoid being too stiff. 

He hadn't slept in the armor, no, of course not. Blue had directed him into a compartment that held spare clothes, that didn't have his blood on it. 

Lisandro woke up to Blue prodding him softly. He peeked an eye open, wiping drool off of his lip, and stretched himself. For a second, he had thought he was back in his room at home, and felt dress for waking up. Then he shook his head. No, he was waking up in his room as a paladin? No no, not right. He's been affected by Blue's magic. He was angry at his team.

He questioned Blue for waking him, and she had him look out of the windows of her eyes. The big yellow one, Hunk, was nervously standing in front of Blue with what appeared to be food on a platter. Two dishes. Considering Blue doesn't eat, he guessed Hunk wanted to eat with him.

If he was being honest, Blue told him that Hunk was the only paladin she wasn't too mad at. He had been worried for Lisandro.

Hunk held up the plate, as if he were giving an offering to a god, and Lisandro was skeptical. He couldn't help himself though, for some reason, his heart warmed up with the thought if sitting with Hunk. He supposed it was because Hunk was his "best friend" here. 

And because that food looked interesting to his hungry stomach. 

He decided food was better than no food. He stood up on shaky legs, and walked out uncomfortably of Blue. 

He was hesitant to approach Hunk, but Hunk was happy. Hunk walked forward, sitting on the ground outside Blue's jaw, and waited for Lisandro to sit next to him. 

Lisandro did so, but a little far away from Hunk, just enough to where he can reach the food. Hunk looked curious about this. Lisandro wondered why. He's never been someone in to personal contact. He doesn't touch people often, except maybe his mama and older sisters. If Hunk knew this, then he didn't see why Hunk was curious. 

"I'm sorry." 

Hunk was the first to speak. Lisandro understood him clearly. The magic seemed to be slightly worn off in regards to language. 

For what? 

Lisandro didn't have to ask, Hunk knew to elaborate. 

"I should have stopped them from yelling at you. You would never do anything to hurt the team, or a mission. I was worried, but apparently i was too much of a coward to speak over Shiro and Allura. I'm sorry for that. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Lance. I'm glad Blue was there to help. I wish I could have been too."

He looked worried that Lisandro hadn't been able to understand, but he did. Lisandro waited, taking it in. And he nodded. Forgiving. Hunk didn't seem the malicious type. Maybe that was his older self talking. It seemed, in Lisandro's head, that older him had a lot of input on his conscious. Information he already knew was given to him in bits. 

"I forgive." Lisandro said, a thick Cuban accent. 

"Really?" Hunk smiled, and Lisandro couldn't help the grin that spread on his own face. Hunk was genuinely happy for only two words. 

"Sí." Lisandro said. "I forgive."

"I'm glad." Hunk said.

Lisandro figured it was his turn to speak. "Do.. I go by Lance?" He shifted on his butt, biting into the food. 

Hunk paused, looking at Lisandro carefully. "Uh, yeah. You have another name?" He sounded honestly surprised. 

"Sí, me llamo- my name is Lisandro. I go by Lance when talking to American foreigners." Lisandro says slowly. 

"Wait, your real name is Lisandro? You told me it was Lance."

"I must have told you that because you were foreign boy." Lisandro shrugged. "I don't tell people much."

Hunk seemed almost at a loss for words. "Oh." He paused. 

Lisandro watched Hunk, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What am I like?"

Hunk had his face stuffed with food, he quickly swallowed the food, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My older me.. what am I like? What do you know about me?" Lisandro felt emabrrassed for asking. He shouldn't have asked, it isn't like he'll remember, his younger self. Only older him would. 

Hunk thought, and then smiled. "The first time we met was around your sixteenth birthday. We were going to the garrison together, and we both got lost on our ways to our dorms. Except, we didn't know we were roommates. We went through campus trying to find our rooms together, just so we would have someone beside us and not look like idiots, you know? And I remember that the whole time you were singing, and flirting with girls, but also making conversation with me. Asking about me and all that." Hunk looked fine of the memory. 

"I sing? And flirt?" Lisandro looked confused. "In public?" 

"Uh, yeah. You're pretty talkative. About your family, I hear a lot about your mama, and older sisters. You talk about veradero beach, and you love flirting with girls. You pull pranks on teachers, which are pretty funny. You're cool. The kid everyone wants to hang out with. You love talking about space. Which I don't understand why you don't tell Pidge- oh, she's our resident nerd, the green one? Yeah her- I don't understand why you never tell her, or anyone else for that matter, his smart you are. You're just as smart as Pidge most times, in your own way." Hunk leans back, his food finished. "You're smart, talkative, and love your skin routines."

Lisandro shrunk. Why would he act that way? "That doesn't sound like me." He admitted. "Its kind of weird to hear you say that im.. talkative. And smart. Or that I only like girls." 

Hunk coughed, loudly. "Wait what? How?"

Lisandro was confused. "I only talk about my mama and sisters?" 

"Uh, yeah? But about the part of "only like girls" you mentioned, um, what did you mean?"

Lisandro felt his face heat up. "I-I never told you? I'm.. uh.. bisexual.." 

"Really? You never mentioned it to me." Hunk informed him. "That information will make me a way better wingman for you." 

Lisandro felt relieved that Hunk hadn't said anything horrible. And the comment made him grin. 

"I guess when I'm older again, I'll have a lot to tell you, huh?" Lisandro sat closer to Hunk now, both, from a farther perspective, looked to have known each other for years. 

"Yeah, I guess." Hunk said. "But only when you're ready, dude."


	3. Chapter 3- Pidge Didn't Know That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh. My. God.
> 
> I hit back on accident.
> 
> I had a whole chapter.
> 
> Oh my god.

The big yellow one was a comforting figure. Lisandro felt warmth and calmness when next to Hunk. The waves of anxiety that flowed out of him was calmed by Hunk's gentle words. As Hunk showed him around the castle ship, everything felt normal. As if this happens every day. Lisandro guessed that was because of his older self who had seen this ship many times had probably gotten the speech from Hunk before.

They had found their way to the green one's lab. He couldnt place a lot of the names of the tools, but was interested in them. She was tapping away on her keyboard looking at various screens. Lisandro kept his space away from her but hunk went forwards towards her and sat next to her easily. He asked the green one if she had found anything on her brother, Matt.

"Not yet. I think I have found a lead, but my system will take a few hours to figure out anything from it." She sighed and leaned back, stretching in her chair. She then saw Lisandro standing behind her warily.

"Hey, Lance." She said rather awkwardly. "How are you..?" Pidge had moved her chair higher so that she could be level with the desk. 

Lisandro tried not to harbor any hurtful feelings toward her. And he really didnt. But he was wary of her.

Pidge faced Lisandro face forward, and lowered her head.

"Im sorry." She admitted. "The things i said, they could have been the last words i ever said to you. I was really worried about you, and had tried insults to get you to say something on the comm." She took a deep breath. "Im not good at emotions.. i have never been very good at displaying them for others. So i havent said how much i appriciate everything youve done for me. You were the brother i needed so desperatley. I never said it. But if you died, it would be the worst thing ever for me. And i have a lot of worse things ever." Pidge rambled, putting a hand through her hair. "Im so sorry."

Lisandro was confused.

What could he have done to deserve such high thinking if him? Lisandro wanted to know if his older self knew any of this. 

Lisandro put a hand on Pidge's shoulder. "I forgive." He said, giving her a gentle smile. "I too am not good at the emotions thing. They are very confusing. It is like putting together a puzzle and not wanting anyone to see how bad you are at making the picture complete. My twin sister is very much like you. Worried angry all the time. She loves technology and nature because they are all connected. She isn't the best at connecting with people, but Leah has always been there for me. Just like I hope to be always there for you, Pidge." 

"You have a twin sister?" Pidge and Hunk asked. 

"I never told you about Leah?" Lisandro asked back, comfusion spreading. Why wouldnt Lisandro tell any of them about her? He loves her very deeply. Hunk said he talks about his family a lot. He understands not saying anything about his stepfather, but Leah?

"No, you havent said anything." Hunk told him.

"Can you tell us more about her?" Pidge asked.

Lisandro smiled. "Of course." He said.

"Leah and I plan- or planned? Anyways, we planned on going to the Garrison like our Mama. Leah wants to be an engineer, and i wanted to be a pilot like Mama. Mama had seen Jupiter's eye, and Saturn's rings. We both grew up on her stories, and Leah has a knack for taking things apart and figuring out how they work so she can put them back together. She can tell you all about every ship back on Earth. Shes crazy smart, and wicked good at pranks." Lisandro's heart sas warm with memories. 

How could they not know all about Leah? Leah is the only thing that kept him going.

"She is amazing." Lisandro sighed. 

"What about your other family?" Pidge asked in curiousity. Her glasses practically glinted with an urge to know. "I know you have four sisters, Ana, Marie, Jane, and now Leah, and i know all about your Mama. What about your father? Or maybe any relatives?"

Lisandro stiffened at the sound of his dad.

"My Papa?" Lisandro asked quietly. "He.. he died. A while ago. He was a miltary general. Never saw him a lot." Lisandro said. "He fought for America. He was an American. So are me and my sisters, but we grew up on Veradero with Mama... and my stepfather." 

Pidge nodded solemnly. "Sorry about your dad." 

Pidge...didn't know that.


	4. Keith Can Understand That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I can understand that..."
> 
> "Really?"
> 
> "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at this update thing... 
> 
> ALSO!!!1!!!1!
> 
> THANKS??????? Wow!

The affects haven't worn off yet, as Lance was still fourteen years old. He, at this moment, liked to sit with Blue in the hangar, hook himself to Hunk's leg and use him as transportation, and race down hallways with Pidge. He avoided the other members a lot, but Pidge informed him of the important things (since they are the same age as of now, Pidge is taking advantage of that in many ways. She gets another teenager to help her fuck things up?? Sweet.)

Like, his "rivalry" with Keith. Oh, Lance knows that trick. Make sure you convince yourself you hate him, so that no one can guess. There's the flirty thing he has going on with that Princess girl, Allura. Lance was quite surprised when he heard that. 

"But- I-I do-don't flirt..." "Well as older Lance you do."

There was Shirogane, which made Lance a stuttering mess every time he got near him. His hero- his actual hero, was a member of this huge space war with him, and fought along his side, and older him keeps his cool around Shiro? He's figuring that he needs to give Older Lance some props for that one.

And there was Coran. Every time he sees the older man, he ducks and hides away from him, though Coran has no idea why. He won't tell Hunk or Pidge, because he's embarrassed, but Coran reminds him so much of his Uncle Leon from his Mom's side. The man had practically raised him and his sisters, and knowing that he hasn't told the other members, he didn't want to say anything.

That's for older him to share.

He also started sleeping in Older Lance's room. 

When he first got there, he noticed the ceiling was covered in glow in the dark space rocks- they looked like the Earth sky. It made him feel really nostalgic, and it warmed his heart that he at least has something familiar here, among so many things that confuse him. There was his jacket on the bed, which when he first saw it, he almost squealed. His older self still has the jacket his dad gave him, and that was a relief. In the pocket, was a phone.

Interesting enough, but Lisandro wanted more. He figured out a way to charge it, since it had been left on for a while, and looked at the lock screen.

A picture of his Mama and him, his older sisters... his twin wasn't there? Strange...

Blue sent him an image of the password. He thanked her out loud, sitting on the space bed, the lights turned off, and the Earth sky looking down on him from the ceiling. He opened it, and saw the back screen. His twin sister, with a goofy smile and ice cream, and him slinging a shoulder around her and holding the phone. He doesn't remember taking it, but it looked like he was around fourteen. Maybe it's another future photo he'll take?

He smiled at the photo, and put the phone back in his pocket. 

He went to go find Hunk, walking through the hallway with the hood of his jacket on his head. The jacket felt older than it did at home, but he guessed it was to be expected. It was also bigger on him, the end barley below his knees. 

He found himself a little lost, and stopping in front of a training room. The team was there, looking a little beat up. They all had their armor on, and water boxes in their hands. Hunk sat in the middle of the room with Pidge; Shiro and Keith were on the side lines. Coran and Allura were looking at some targets on the far end, Coran tilting his head and Allura shaking her head in disappointment at it. None of them hit the middle like intended. Though it seemed Hunk did the best and almost hit the middle.

Lisandro walked past Shiro and Keith to get to Hunk, but Shiro stopped him. 

"Lance- wait please." Shiro stood up, as did Keith, and Lisandro felt so tiny compared to them that he took a step back. He couldn't help but think they were as tall as his step father.

Lisandro looked up at Shiro, glancing at Keith. Shiro spoke first. "How- uh, how is everything?"

Lisandro squinted his eyes at Shiro. He wanted to not be mad, but when he looked at Shiro and Keith, all he heard were echoes of what had happened before he was turned back in time. 

Lisandro looked to Hunk, who had yet to notice, but Lisandro did see a gun. 

It looked very familiar to him, and he wanted to go touch it, but Shiro seemed to be waiting awkwardly for an answer.

"Can I shoot?" Lisandro pointed at the gun, trying not to give away how much he really wanted to touch it. 

"Uh-what?" Shiro looked at the gun. He recognized it also, and glanced at Allura. "You want to shoot the targets?"

"I guess targets would be fine. But yes, I want to shoot." Lisandro tilted his head at Keith, squinting his eyes at him. Older him was attracted to that? "Also, why does the Angry One have a mullet?"

"Are you shitting me? Even as a fourteen year old he hates my hair?"

"Keith watch your language!" Shiro barked, slapping Keith's shoulder. Keith rolled his eyes, glaring at Lisandro.

"Lance, if you want to shoot, then I guess it's okay?"

"Thanks." Lisandro walked away from them and towards the gun. 

He remembered that his dad had taught him, and Uncle Leon. The two had argued for over twenty minutes, until Lisandro picked up the gun and shot the target, which left them both stunned. He remembered he wanted to fight like his dad. 

Lisandro saw the team was struggling, and he wanted to help.

He held the gun in his hands, which wasn't very heavy, and inspected it carefully. It looked like an easy enough practice gun, but it kind of wanted a challenge. 

"None of you have hit the target except Hunk, and I'm guessing it's because Hunk doesn't like this gun? He probably uses a heavier, more standardized weapon. Red Mullet probably uses knives, maybe swords too. Pidgeon doesn't seem the type for far away or close combat, so maybe a more useful tool? Shiro probably is a close combat fighter also..." Lisandro was spit balling ideas. He hadn't gotten a big read on the others, but he likes to talk about this stuff. And piloting. Just like his mom and dad. He put the gun up in position to fire, feeling adrenaline pulsing through him. He held his breath, and let out three shots, hitting three targets in the middle each. He put the weapon down a bit, removing his finger from the trigger. 

"Oh, much better than Aun't Stacy's gun, though I guess that's to be expected from alien tech. Though, the sensitivity on the trigger? A little concerning, considering you all have a hard time shooting." He looked back towards the group, who seemed equal amounts of confusion. 

"How long have you known how to shoot?" Allura asked, which made Lisandro look away from her. 

"Since me and Lea's eighth birthday? I think that was a vacation leave for Papa, though he mostly argued with Uncle Leon about how I was supposed to learn on my sixth. I like shooting, relieves pent up anger and my ADHD." Lisandro babbled, looking at the gun. "Though I hadn't been able to shoot at home for awhile cause David is a bastard, but eh, can't always get what you want."

"David?" Hunk moved closer, looking at the gun with interest. "Also, can you show me how you did that?"

"David?" Lisandro asked back. "You don't need to know. He's just an ass." Lisandro said. He held the gun in position again, telling Hunk to look close at him. He shot again, three shots toward the targets, and hit dead middle."Easy, with a little practice."

"Lance, what's ADHD?" Coran asked him, and Lisandro looked at Hunk. 

"Just how much do you guys all know? 'Cause that's pretty important for you all to know about me," Lisandro turned to Coran again. "ADHD is- uh, well it gets really hard for me to focus on one thing at a time, and I hate sitting still for too long. It stands for Attention Deficiency something Disorder." Lisandro put the gun to his side. "Shooting is something I do to get me to focus, helps train my brain I guess. Though my doctor said that's stupid but he's the one who is afraid of apples."

Keith piped in, though a little stand offish, awkwardly shifting to another foot. "I can understand that."

"Really?" Lisandro looked at him curiously. 

"Yeah. I'm the same way with my knives. So I can understand it. Though, I don't have ADHD, but I can see how it might help." Keith crossed his arms, looking away from Lance. "You are a really good fighter, after all. I can see now that it isn't something you just picked up and are attempting, but you worked for it." Lisandro stared at Keith. He sensed the underlining tone under it. A sort of apology, a recognition. Lisandro smiled cheekily.

"That's cool, Mullet Guy. You're number three." Lisandro said, hoping his point has come across to Keith, and started patting Hunk's arm. "Now, Hunkalicious, I'm very hungry, and I've been walking around this stupid castle for a while now trying to find food. How long do you have time left for training?"

Hunk looked at Allura, who nodded. "Training is over for today, I guess. Though Lance could also help us tomorrow with shooting." It was a statement, and she seemed cold towards Lance. But there was a silent, cold recognition to Lance under her voice. She and Lisandro stared at each other for a second, and Lisandro looked away.

She and Shiro were the two that Blue and Lisandro were most mad at. In a time where he needed a leader, they had turned away. He wanted to forgive, but he sensed it wasn't the only time that something like that had happened. Blue didn't do anything to throw that vibe off, so he guessed he was right.

So for now, Lisandro, Pidge, and Hunk went to the kitchen for food together.


	5. Coran Laughs A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So that's who I remind you of?"
> 
> "Yes. You're a lot like my son."
> 
> Lisandro smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I SUCK AT UPDATING.
> 
> AND HOLY HECC THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> After this chapter we'll have his Shiro moment, which will be pretty sad and stuff.

Lizandro never knew why his uncle Leon was so great to his family.

When his dad passed away, Leon made sure his mom and his siblings and him had somewhere to be. He kept up the house, the schedule, he planned the parties and was at every school event. He even helped Leah and him study for the Garrison, something he had done for Lisandro's mamá when they were younger. 

Coran reminded Lisandro of his Uncle Leon.

Which he was scared to admit out loud. Because Leon was a special part of him. 

Coran was giving him a check up, making sure everything was alright with him. That his situation was actually temporary and not permanent. 

As Lisandro listened to Coran, he looked around at the healing bay. It was large and spooky in his opinion. But Leah would be going ecstatic right now.

"Everything is fine, you'll be back as older Lance pretty soon." Coran smiles at him. "So there's nothing to worry about, my boy." 

There it was again. The Uncle Leon thing about Coran. Several times now he had to stop himself from calling Coran "Uncle Leon." 

Coran sat down next to him for a rest, grunting.

"Oi, my back hurts. Been on my feet all day." Coran stretched.

"You should get more rest." Lisandro said. "Or use those shoes I heard about." 

"What shoes?"

Lisandro used hand motions. "They are American made. They are supposedly good for feet after working upright in construction areas." Lisandro explained. "My Mamá bought me a pair once. They work well." 

Coran nodded. "When we get to your Earth, I'll have to get some. My back can't take being stretched out like a Yortzlip much longer!" Coran laughed loudly, elbowing Lisandro's side. Lisandro laughed lightly at the funny word.

Coran laughs a lot.

Just like his uncle. 

Coran leaned forward a bit. 

"Lance, I'd like to apologize. I was scared in that battle, and didn't see your vital screen going up. I should have been paying attention."

Lisandro perked up quickly. "No no no! You are okay! Please do not blame your self for something like that." Lisandro put his head down on his knees. 

"I thought you were mad at me?" Coran was pretty confused.

Lisandro turned really red, hiding his face in his big jacket. 

"I wasn't mad.. you just..." Lisandro groaned. "You remind me a lot of my Tío Leon." 

"Your Tío..?"

"My Uncle. He practically raised me and my sisters...and my Mamá when they were young." Lisandro sighed. "You are a lot like him." 

Coran smiled, ruffling Lisandro's hair. 

"My adopted son was a lot like you." 

Lisandro looked at Coran in surprise.

"Your..son?" He asked quietly. 

Coran nodded. "His name was Rein. Very talented, goofy. He wanted to be a pilot like his Mom had been." Coran stretched again. "I adopted him when he was around your age. You are a lot like him. I guess that is why I so fond of you. But that isn't just why. You are a very special boy, Lance." Coran hugged Lisandro tightly.

"So that's who I remind you of?" 

"Yes. You're a lot like my son."

Lisandro smiled at that.


	6. Shiro Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It seems the effects are starting to age me up."
> 
> "How can you tell?"
> 
> "I remember why I changed myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to rip off one of two band-aids.

When Lisandro woke up, everything had hit him in waves.

Not the calm ones he remembers at the beach, but the waves that crashed violently on shores, smashing boats.

The ones that took his sister.

Lisandro groaned, the headache he had pounded on his temples. He sat up slowly, looking at the clock. It was the morning, as far as he could tell. All the lights on the castle were still off, mocking nighttime for the paladins. 

He pushed himself out of bed, putting on his jacket and heading out into the hallway. He felt Blue call out to him, worried. 

He started walking down the now familiar path to the hangars where they kept the lions. Lisandro rubbed his temples, feeling it ground him in reality.

Realistically, he knew what he was remembering had already happened years ago. But his heart felt like it would explode in his chest if he kept thinking about it. It was new to him, at least. He wanted to know if his older self still felt that pain. Would it end, after the affects of this magical rewind were up? Would he ever feel okay?

He thought about it once he reached the hangars. He hurried over to Blue, hugging her nose. She had layed herself on the ground for Lisandro to reach her.

"Blue..." He mumbled. "I do not want to feel this any longer. It hurts." Lisandro felt the feelings of sadness and comfort flow his way from his lion, knew she wanted his pain to end also. 

"I remember, Blue. Now I know why the team did not know about her. It hurts my chest. It feels like when Papa died." Lisandro clutched his shirt, right over his heart. Blue sent more calm waves of comfort towards him. 

"Lance?"

Lisandro turned at the sound of Shiro's voice.

Shiro was standing at the entrance, looking at Lisandro, confused. 

No matter how angry Lance wanted to be at Shiro, Shiro had been his personal hero. Someone to look up at after this pain had erupted. He knew how angry he was that Shiro hadn't listened to Lance...but seeing his hero made some of his pain go away.

And Lisandro was young. Only fifteen now, remembering all the pain that had happened to him that year. He was so small compared to Shiro.

"Why are you up so early?" Shiro asks, stepping closer.

Lisandro didn't want to cry in front of Shiro. So he dug his nails into his hand. Shiro glanced down at it, and his face revealed that he thought Lisandro wanted to deck him.

Lisandro looked at the ground.

"It seems the effects are starting to age me up."

That got Shiro's attention.

"How can you tell?"

"I remember why I changed myself." Lisandro said. "Why you all have such a happy Lance in your minds. He wanted it that way, I think."

Shiro looked concerned. 

"But all it did was make you hate me?" Lisandro whispered. His voice broke, tears threatening to spill over. He kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to look up. 

There was silence for a moment, and then Shiro spoke. "I don't hate you..."

"Then why?" Lisandro glanced at him. "I almost died. You didn't take me seriously enough? Do you not like me?" Lisandro bit his lip.

"Lance-"

"Why!?"

Lisandro felt the tears spill over. The hurt of his father's death, then Leah's, the crushed hope that one day he'd meet Shiro- the fact that Shiro had to hate him, because why else was Lance feeling this pain again? It was his and Allura's fault, right? It was there fault, because they hated him enough they weren't concerned when he was asking for help.

"If it weren't for you hating me- then I wouldn't have to be feeling it all over again!" Lisandro wrapped his arms around himself, gasping for air in between angry sobs. "You could- you could have been concerned or something! But- but I was dying, and all you had to say was that you were angry at me!"

Shiro tensed up, unsure of what to do. "Lance, I'm so-"

"If I wasn't dying, then I wouldn't have ended up like this! Feeling everything all over again!" Lisandro yelled, stepping forward and hitting Shiro's chest with his fist. He wanted to punch him, but Shiro stood there. Lisandro leaned his forhead onto Shiro's chest, sobbing. His arms went weak by his side.

"Why?"

After a moment, he felt Shiro wrap his arms around him. He was hesitant, but calm. 

"Lance, I'm so sorry." 

Lisandro could hear it, the pain in the back of Shiro's throat.

"You're right." He took a breath. "It is my fault. I could make excuses, but that isn't right. I wasn't acting like a leader, or a friend. I was panicking in a moment I shouldn't have. And I almost lost you." Shiro was so calm, speaking in between Lance's sobs. "You needed me and I wasn't there. I'm sorry, Lance. I should have been better."

Lisandro managed to choke out, "I thought I was gonna die."

Shiro hugged him tighter, as if he were afraid Lance would break.

"I'm so sorry."

"When my Papa died. I thought I was gonna die." Lisandro whispered.

Shiro was silent. He had never heard his teammate talk about his father. Never a word. There was always the talk of his mother and sisters, but when it came to stories of his father, serious ones, it was radio silence.

"Leah was there with me when Papa died. And then she wasn't." Lisandro managed a small voice. "She was gone too, and I felt like I was gonna die all over again." Lisandro wrapped his arms around Shiro. 

The person he looked up to when everything died around him.

"I put it so far down that I didn't recognize myself." Lisandro was a calm sad. His tears had made his face wet and salty. "I'm not confident, and I don't like talking. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, Shiro."

Shiro held Lisandro close.

"I promise I won't ever let this happen again. I don't know what I'd do if we lost you."

Lisandro was quiet, scared to move or else it'd be a nightmare. 

"Shiro?"

"...yeah?"

"I'm sorry too."

Shiro stepped back to look at Lance, holding the boy by the shoulders gently. "What for?"

Lisandro smiled sadly. "I shouldn't have hidden myself away. No secrets between paladins, right?"

Shiro shook his head. "Lance, you never need to apologize for that. Just because we have to have a bond between paladins doesn't mean you have to spill your darkest secrets out to the team. You have to be ready for something like that." 

Lisandro looked at his hero. 

He remembered the first time he saw Shiro. It was on a clunky old television, looking out at Shiro's first mission. They were heading to Jupiter, like his Mama had done, to collect samples. He had looked so experienced, so cool. 

Now, Shiro looked older, but still the thing he aspired to be. A leader, and someone else's hero.

"I couldn't be happier to have you as my leader, Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I'll have the next chapters up soon! 
> 
> Love, Erin :)


End file.
